warriorsforumfandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderClan
Welcome to ThunderClan's forum! On this page you can talk about anything to do with ThunderClan! Smoketail88 23:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan? Just wondering, like, does ThunderClan spawn all good cats? Really! Feline 28 17:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) No idea. They are the stars, that's why they're good. Smoketail88 23:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) OMG! I JUST realized something! We dont know what clan Mapleshade is from! :O (Hopes shes ThunderClan)-'Sandstar'Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Ummmmmm... Who is Mapleshade??? Sorry,I'm new to this website. but I'm done the cat warrior books except for Manga. :) Hailstar15 05:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Mapleshade is a she-cat that is going to appear in the Dark Forest in the series(I think she might be in Sign Of The Moon) mentioned by Vicky in an Erin Chat(I went to the last one. It was epical :))-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Oh yeah, I remember Mapleshade! Another evil cat.... SIGH! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 22:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Mapleshade was said to be in Night Whispers, and Crookedtsar's Sercet/promise.[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆Did I get the part?☆.” I hope ShadowClan, I'm so glad they finally have an offically evil she-cat..[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆Did I get the part?☆.”. Oh yeah! Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I have a theroy about Mapleshade, she's goin' to be in Crookedstar's sercet, so may she was RiverClan, As a young warrior she and Crookedstar were friends, and one day she tried to kill someone, or was trained by the Dark Forest, she was exiled somehow, and died as a rouge, so he still feels despair about it...[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆Did I get the part?☆.” That's a good theory. Maybe I'll create a page (or section) for theories and users can write them. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." i finally have an avatar. Shadowclanrules! 23:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) **SPOILER ALERT** ThunderClan casted her away for taking a RiverClan mate. She believed her kits were perfect, but they drowned by falling in the river. The father blamed her, and they exiled her from RiverClan as well. Her former mate then took a RiverClan mate. They had a daughter, and her son would be the father of Crookedstar and Oakheart. -- Go Sweden! 20:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Firestar's death Due to the amount of life's Firestar has been losing recently, I think Firestar's going to join StarClan for good soon... *sniff* The Lord Of Hellfire: LostGod2000 17:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That will be sad, he was one of my favorite cats. Long live Firestar! Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 23:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It is hard to kill off your first main character but Firestar has live a good long life and his children have children and they have children so his blood line will live on. Stange this is he and Sandstorm one had a few kits. Other cats who aren't as important usually have many mates, like Willowpelt mated with Whitestorm, Patchpelt and Tawnyspots while Firestar stayed with Sandstorm. I think the other cats can be faithful too their mates too.Aniju Aura 04:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad Firestar was faithful to Sandstorm because she deserved him more than Spottedleaf did. Spottedleaf was just way too old for him. :) Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 22:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) If Firestar dies, he will replace Yellowfangs death being the saddest death in the warriors series. Firestar has to die one day. But killing you first main character is hard. I should know, but they can come back a ghost like Spottedleaf and Bluestar so they aren't really gone.I wonder who will be leader after him?Sir Rock 16:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Brambleclaw who will now be Bramblestar will obviously be thenew leader after Firestar dies! He's the deputy after all! probably after brambleclaw dies,Graystripe will be the new Leader...Maybe... Hailstar15 03:28, October 12, 2010 (UTC) In the end of the description of Night Whispers, it says that "Before prey runs free, one more cat will be lost." Could that be Firestar? P.S. Brambleclaw would become leader, because he's deputy. Ima hungry. Do you have any food to drinky? 20:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't like Brambleclaw as leader. He is a good warrior but not leader. Firestar was great so it woul dbe hard for any cat to fill his pawprints.Sir Rock 11:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I think Erin Hunter is not going to make Brambleclaw leader. We'll see. ~Smoketail88~ 16:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Really?!? i think Brambleclaw would make a terrific leader! But i wish he would forgive Squirrelflight and move on to find a different mate. Hailstar15 03:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I think Brambleclaw is stupider than a mouse-brain. Forgive Squirrel already! It was for the best! Sheesh!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ WHAT?!? Why??? i know... he DOES have to move on. he can do better without Squirrelflight! But i don't think he's THAT much of a mouse brain! Hailstar15 03:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I do wish he would forgive Squirrelflight... it's so sad! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) And he's letting his bad relationhip with Squirrel affect how he treats her in Clan Life! He treats her harsher than everyone else, which in my opinion is VERY mouse-brained-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ You're right. Choose Brambleclaw, CHOOSE!!! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 22:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the name Bramblestar, it doesn't sound cool. Oh well, the names don't have to fit I geuss. At least he isn't very much like Tigerclaw.Sir Rock 13:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I was so unhappy when Bramble took training from Firestar in the New Prophecy, though! Because why would he believe that flea-brain? *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I hope Bramble-brain dies in Night Whispers-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ My feelings about Bramble are mixed. I like him, then I hate him. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Blech. When Bramble makes his decision(Which it seems like he has) thats when my desicion will either be finalized, or changed-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yes, he holds too many grudges. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I like Brambleclaw,he's really cool,but I don't want him to be leader. I want Brackenfur to be leader! -- Go Sweden! 00:46, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I liked Firestar till I read Twilight.He's so annoying.I can't wait for him to die and Brambleclaw to be leader!Moony Firestar dies.......SPOLER ALERT. Brambelstar becomes leader. I liked Fire'heart' not Fire'star. He's WAY too nice. I like Bramblestar though. Deaths What were the saddest deaths in you're opinion? Mine is Yellowfangs. My second saddest death is tied between Bluestar and Oakheart. My third saddest is probably Shrewpaw. Same here. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 23:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Oakheart was in RiverClan so his death should be under RiverClan. I say Snowkit was sad because he just started life, however they don't confirm his death somewhere maybe he is still alive. Maybe he'll appear in another story as an adult. Another death I was sad about was Whitestorm. He was cool and wise. Sir Rock 06:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Mine is Cinderpelt's. DustpeltExpect the Worst! I'm not sure what mine was, but I really would hate to see Firestar go. ~Smoketail88~ 16:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well he will appeare as a shpst cat from StarClan so he would be got from the book all together.Sir Rock 08:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You're right. ~Smoketail88~ 00:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) My top three "Saddest Deaths EVER!" 1. Feathertail! Aww! 2. Yellowfang. StarClan, send her back! 3. Moonflower. Totally saw it coming, but it still made me cry! ;( -[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I think all deaths are sad, but I have a top list too. Feathertail's was saddest though. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) By far Smoke, by far-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ You're right! So true! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 00:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Another two at the top of my list are Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Silverstream. Neither of them deserved to die! And one of my all-time saddest deaths that rank up there is Tadpole. ;(((((((((((((((((((((((((( Son of Tigerstar and Sasha, best brother in the world to Hawkfrost and Mothwing, StarClan, why could you have taken Hawkfrost!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I really don't like Hawkfrost. I can't believe Leopardstar trusted him so much! *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) And that is why I highly support the reign of Mistystar-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Mistystar! Mistystar! *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Woot! Woot! :D-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Mistystar will rock! Soon RiverClan will be the new ThunderClan! SmokySlurpies 2.0! Eh... Maybe. Depends on the new ThunderClan leader ;)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Oh yeah! LOL SmokySlurpies 2.0! Bluestar,Whitestorm and Cinderpelt.And Swfitpaw.Poor Swfitpaw,he never got to be a warrior:( The saddest death was Honeyfern's. -- Go Sweden! 00:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar's,Yellowfang's,Whitestorm's and Lionheart's.The saddest had to be Bluestar's.Moony OMg. Soo many. Bluestar's, Whitestorm, and Cinderpelt!Silver 21:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Too Nice I think that ThunderClan is tooo nice to everyone they meet. DustpeltExpect the Worst! They are. They should be more cautious like the other Clans. ~Smoketail88~ 16:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan helps everone out. I think I is how Erin Hunter inform the reads on what is happend at each clan. However ThunderClan are goo fighters. They are like the US. They help out other people but if you mess with them they hit you with bombs. ThunderClan is better then where I live.Aniju Aura 16:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Where does the story take place. I guess it would be near where Erin Hunter lives or lives. There are a group of cats that live at Seal Beach in the rocks. I wander if they are warriors too?Sir Rock 16:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Erin Hunter lives in England, but it can take place anywhere. The scenery also fits Canada and the US. ~Smoketail88~ 16:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Although some phrases e.g 'have a go' are English. DuststarLeader of DustClan That is English. You can tell that the authors are British just reading it. :) *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Warriors exist in an alternate univers. I not sure if those places are real but Erin problaly made it up based off of many real places, like Silverwing's landscape. I don't think it is in England, it doesn't rain in the story very much, and the climate doesn't fit England's. How ever it could just be in the mountains, forest land of her own world. And there are some cats who live by the liberty's foresty area we call Narina, by where I live. I see them all the time so I got myself a warrior Clan. Thoughs phrases however are used all over the world by many different people, and people can lear to talk in the way of others so phrases aren't good for determenting where Warriors are.Aniju Aura 09:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's just like a random place called "Erin Hunter Land" that Erin made up. :D *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I remember reading somewhere that the Forest from the Original series is based off of a real place in England. I dont remember what it was called -though I think that there was a New in it- but im fairly sure it exists-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Which means that Warriors is set in England! *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeppers-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ That is so cool! *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :) Very.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ :So if it's set in England, I wonder if the Tribe of Rushing Water is set in some mountains there. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thats probably made up. But, who knows?-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ 12:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :True, true. SmokySlurpies 2.0! :Yes, but they said that the lake was of their own imagination. -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 14:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I so agree! ThunderClan are WAY too nice, thanks to that Firestar.Silver 21:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Movie or TV Series I hope Warriors gets a TV show or a movie.They are making a lot of books into shows or movies. Gaurdians was a great movie and Silverwing and Watership Down were great TV shows for kids. I hope Warriors gets something. It would be nice to see all the cats and watch them in action!Aniju Aura 04:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's true. I hope it's a movie. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I hope for a TV series instead. That way they dont' change the plot line too much or take things out. Plus all the cats in the book will be show in the show. Mives take out none inportant characters or don't even give then an apprearnce. I would like a good show to watch now that Watership Down and Silverwing have finished playing. Than we can use the cats from the TV for photos, like Whitestorm and Lionheart. Warrior would run for many seasons, just look at how many books there are!Sir Rock 07:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) It would make an AWESHOME Tv series! If it had the format like Avatar: The Last Airbender books, then it would last forever! They could make Super Editions Movies Too!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yes, there could be a New Prophecy season, Original season, Power of Three season, and Omen of the Stars! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I want a movie. There can be a movie for every series! Feline 28 22:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I think a movie would be too widespread for the series-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I'm not sure. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 22:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No there shold be both, a TV series for the books, the first set, second and so on, but special books like Bluestar's and Firestar's can be movies! It would be like a story that can't be told as a TV show because it is about one cat on a journey like how Meerkat Manor's movie was for Flower, the long-term dominant female. Not every season needs movie though but if they stick to the plot line and don't change much of the original stories it would be a big hit! Who knows they may be making one now due to the popularity! Aniju Aura 09:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes a movie that can't be told as a TV show. But I rather have a TV show, it be longer and you get to see new episodes each week unlike a movie which would be one every year. I stay a TV show awith some movies for Bluestar and Firestar and anyother special cat book. Sir Rock 13:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't be selfish, there are move people who don't have a compture. You can still watch the show on the compture or by buying the DVDs. However who said it would only show on cable? I say a TV Show and movies for the show.Aniju Aura 15:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but maybe there won't be either! But that would be a terrible injustice to Warriors Fans though. SmokySlurpies 2.0! Well I am sure there will be. We can start a petition for a show, lots of peopel would love to sign it! I would like it to be in the style of Wolf's Rain animation. Here is the first episode if you guys don't know what I am talking about, Wolf's Rain. I like the animation and how the animals looks so real for an anime. I don't like the art in the manga though. I hate Graystripe's hair! Cats don't look like that. Sir Rock 09:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I know right! The only compliment I have for that artist is that the girls are pretty-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ The artist for Wolf's Rain or for Warriors? Well I was talking about Warriors but I like Wolf's rain's art better. For a TV show I hope they don't make it look like the art in the Warriors' manga. I hate the way the cats look. They have a great story and they should have great art work to go with it. Well the artist for the book probably isn't an animator so they can get someone who rocks at their job and we can have an awesome looks TV show! They a movie for Bluestar. Then their will be a universal look for the cats who we don't have pictures for. That would be great!Sir Rock 10:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Yeah! I'll create a page for Wolf's Rain if people agree! What do you think? SmokySlurpies 2.0! A warriors tv series would be epic! -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 14:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I would rather have Warirors be a TV show...........Silver 21:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Favourite Thunder Clan Cats My favourite cat in Thunder Clan is : 1.Firestar 2.Cinderpelt 3.leafpool 4.Jayfeather 5.Sandstorm 6.Lionblaze 7.Bluestar 8.Whitestorm Hailstar15 01:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Mine are: 1. Sandstorm 2. Brackenfur 3. Lionblaze 4. Whitestorm 5. Dovepaw 6. Bluestar 7. Graystripe 8. Spottedleaf 9. Cinderpelt 10. Yellowfang -[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Mine are: 1. Dovepaw 2. Ravenpaw 3. Leafpool 4. Firestar 5. Sandstorm 6. Graystripe (except why did he mate with Millie!) [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 22:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I liked Leafy before the cats knew her secret, but I am a total supporter of LeafXCrow!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Same with me! Leaf x Crow forever! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 00:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Mine are: 1.Spottedleaf 2.Leafpool 3.Dovepaw 4.Ivypaw 5.Brackenfur 6.Graystripe ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! From the first series,I like 1:Firestar 2:Bluestar 3:Graystripe 4:Sandstorm 5:Whitestorm 6:Cinderpelt 7:Lionheart 8:Brightheart 9:Cloudtail 10:Yellowfang First series I like: 1:Graystripe 2:Bluestar 3:Firestar 4:Cloudtail 5:Sandstorm/Cinderpelt 6:Whitestorm The Power of Three What do you think the Prophecy, "After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing" means? I think it means that there will be a battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest, and they will settle it somehow.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ It means that Dovepaw is one of the Three and will bring peace, I think. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 22:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but the prophecy incudes all three of them, so I would think that it involves all of the three. Not just one. Besides, the Prophecy is supposedly going to be the subject of the whole series. We already know that Dove is one of the three-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yes, I'm glad Dove joined the three! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 00:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Me too! Im SO glad it wasnt Ivypaw. I think I might have killed my self if she was, because she's so annoying!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Ivypaw even trains with the Dark Forest. She thinks she's so great! *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC) -*Snorts* Ivypaw is just so ignorant! She caused a battle that killed two cats, she thinks shes training with StarClan when obviously- she's not. And then she treats her sister like dirt, just because Dovepaw didnt tell her her, "Secret"-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I hate Ivypaw! Dovepaw is so much better! Dove is my fave character! *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Dove is alot better, but I think that she is annoying too. Ivy is MUCH worse though-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Apprentices are always a bit annoying, you're right. I wonder what kind of Warriors they'll make? SmokySlurpies 2.0! If Dove gets over her power, and how no one can know, I might actually like her as a warrior. -[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ That would be good! Maybe Firestar (or whoever's leader) will make her deputy! SmokySlurpies 2.0! New Prophecy: The end of the Stars draws near. Three must become four, and battle the darkness that lasts forever. -- Go Sweden! 00:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf What happened to that pain in the tail? DuststarLeader of DustClan She's awesome!I LOVE Hollyleaf!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! i thnk hollyleaf is annoying y did she betray all cats Shadowclanrules! 16:42, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf is almost as annoying as her wikian counterpart, "Hollyleaf :D/ Hollylord/ WHATEVER!"-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Hollyleaf is just like Hollyleaf :D ! Cats (and people) like Hollyleaf stick together, I guess. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Their both as stupid as the other. The only difference is that the book Holly HAS TO stick to the rules, and Holly on the wiki blows 'em off because she thinks she's the only exception to all the rules she creates-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ She likes to yell at you. (Which is highly irritating) and real Holly broke the rules at the gathering when she ruined Leafpool, Crowfeather, and Squirrelflight's lives. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) -Spits on all Hollyleaf's- Dont like em, never will-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Well I haven't read about the cat but I know she kills one of my favorites Ashfur. However that no good be-witch stoled my characters and she will pay darely! I had though characters first! And everyone knows it! Aniju Aura 15:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf, (the character) Hollyleaf :D, and Hollylord (well all the Hollyleaf's to shorten my list) are annoying! They think they can break the rules just because they are the exception! Ugh! It is so annoying! SmokySlurpies 2.0! A no good theif, a territble warrior and who ever the others are are just allso lame. Warrior Cat Wiki is better off with out any Hollyleaf's, except for the cat, because it is a warrior wiki for the books and characters. Warrior Fanon is a better place to be, because we follow the rules and no one can take another person's character. (I like how Aniju turned it into a bad word into normal word, for Holloween.) :)Sir Rock 09:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf is mean!! And so is her accomplice, Darkcloud!. SmokySlurpies 2.0! I LOVE HER!!!!!! She's awesome....I eman yeah, she was viscous, but that added to her character...Silver 21:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Goody-two shoes Hello, I think they can be somewhat of goody-two shoes, becasue they all about; helping the other clans, encouaging eachother, procheys, being perfect, always be peaceful, adoving battle, be everyone, clan, and cat's friend, always appecting srays becuase they fell sorry form them, I'm just saying--[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”. They are kind of goody-goodies. RiverClan is my favorite, but ThunderClan is my second. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 16:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Your kidding right? ThunderClan has produced some of the most evil characters in the series! Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, Ashfur, Adderfang- the list goes on, and on, and on.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Well just the fact that they always solve every other Clan's problems. Which is okay, but the other Clans may not like that and then it will start a war. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Then thats not Goody-two shoes. Thats just nosy-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ They're not really goody-goodies, I guess. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Exactly.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Well you guys aren't authors but to tell what is going on in other places you need you character to wonder around and help others. Singal characters do that all the time but it isn't as noticable as a group doing it. Having a friendly character helps get the other characters involved. Look at mangas! God every character has a dark depressing past. Well I don't think ThunderClan is a goody-two shoes.Aniju Aura 15:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't anymore, either, and I'm learning how to properly write! Yes! (sorry, always wanted to write) :D SmokySlurpies 2.0! HOnestly, I think the only "goody-two shoes" in ThunderClan were Firestar and Bramblestar.Silver 21:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) If You Were a ThunderClan Cat? If I was a ThunderClan cat I would be the Medicine Cat, ThunderClan had a lot of cool medicine cats. My name would be Honeytail. I would be a bright orange she-cat with green eyes, white underside and paws. Now isn't that cute! I will take care of all the cats. Aniju Aura 05:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh I would be Battleclaw a big brown tabby tom with amber eyes. I would be deputy for who ever is leader after Firestar. I would be brave, strong, relible and loyal. Evryone would feel safer with me around helping out the new leader. No I am not related to Brambleclaw. I would be Sorroltail's kit. Sir Rock 06:03, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan med. cats are really cool, I agree. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." If I was a a ThunderClan cat,I would be deputy.I would be a blue-gray she-cat named Moonflower. Cinderpelt and Cinderheart Isn't it cool how Cinderpelt was given a second chance in life?That was pretty cool,Cinderpelt shouldn't have been a medicine cat.Stupid TigerstarD~:.Also,do you like Cinderpelt or Cinderheart better?I actully decide,they are so much alike!--Moonstar10 00:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Moonstar10 Yeah! I like them both, they're both cool. StaraptorEmpoleon♥UK is better than the US♥ 20:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans